The connecting rod includes a small end portion to be coupled to a piston, a large end portion to be coupled to a crankshaft, and a stem portion coupling the small end portion and the large end portion to each other. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a connecting rod module in which an outer ring (tubular member) having a raceway surface formed on an inner peripheral surface thereof is press-fitted into a through-hole of each of the large end portion and the small end portion of the connecting rod.